In an attachment device according to the present invention, a display panel accommodated in a vacuum chamber and an object to be attached are attached under a vacuum environment. This type of attachment device is disclosed in Patent Document 1 already proposed by the present applicant. In the document, in an interior of a vacuum chamber, a table supporting a work holder, an attachment diaphragm, a table drive structure that operates and presses the table toward the attachment diaphragm, and the like are provided. The work holder includes an attachment base supporting a first work, and a work holding structure supporting a second work in a state where the second work has a predetermined gap from the first work. At the time of attachment, an adhesive material is applied to an attachment surface of any one of both the works, the air in the vacuum chamber is exhausted, and in a state where a diaphragm film of the attachment diaphragm is expanded and deformed, the table is operated and pressed onto the attachment diaphragm and the second work is attached to the first work from a center part toward a peripheral part.
In the attachment device of the present invention, the vacuum chamber is rotated and moved between a plurality of stages, and different attachment processing is performed on the stages at the same time to improve productivity of an attachment body. Such an attachment device is disclosed in Patent Document 2 proposed by the present applicant. In the document, first and second rotation bases each including four adsorption surfaces are arranged adjacently up and down, and the adsorption surfaces face each other while having predetermined attachment gaps. First to fourth stages on which different attachment processing are respectively performed are provided around both the rotation bases. The rotation bases are rotated by 90 degrees, and a first work and a second work adsorbed onto the adsorption surfaces are set on the stages, so that the attachment processing is performed. On the stages, supply of the works and ejection of the attached works, exfoliation of a protection paper, positioning of both the works, and attachment of the works are performed.